blackzerocheckfandomcom-20200214-history
Addison
Who is Addison Rulphy? Addison is the main character of Four Guys One Ranch, Chatroom CC and one of by standing characters in Four Ranches CC an alternate universe where he is the bad guy. which is going to be edited later. If you want to know more about Addison please check out BlackZeroChecks wattpad first. Addison was created in 12 november 2017 and has now existed for a few months he's now one of the oldest characters in the franchise and a beloved one. Addison is a cool guy who likes hacking websites for a living. He is a cool guy but he often tends to stay inside often and discovers new websites to hack. His birthday is on 17 october and he's 17 years old. coincidence? I think not! hobbies and personality traits Addison is shown to be a hothead often at times. It's common for him to get angry at people who don't know what they're diong it kinda pisses him of in ways. For example when they meet Zara and she doesn't knows what she is diong. He also seems as a shy person as shown in the last chapter. He's also a smart guy and can easily think of solutions and is a quick and hard worker. normal schools don't interest him so much he works at a school with many technology. hobbies He both likes listening to pop, old , and hardrock. And watching anime. Referred in the story he likes the anime Tokyoghoul. He likes Skillet. and Imagine Dragons. and Coldplay. he also likes hacking into computers and sites as shown in the first chapter where a friend leads him into a strange website. 'Appearance ' Addison has straight natural red hair. and wears a red and black Diamond pattern suit with black knots and long sleeves and he has lightblue eyes and freckles. He's referred to to be a ginger. and he wears red sneakers with white ties. Common to the ones since he's a Daft Punk fan similar to the shoes that Arpegius wears after his transformaiton in the harder better faster stronger clip from the infamous movie Interstella 555. story Addison wakes up in his room he wakes up on a sunday the date of the sunday is unknown he dresses himself up and goes behind his computer. His parents often leave to visit his aunt and Uncle Dina and Aron and they much very leave him alone to do his own things and he likes the intuiton of that. He gets contacted by his friend Joey and Joey refers to him to have found a cool website. Addison strangely believes him one of the girls contacts him through the computer. They tel him to do a key-password and something cool wil happen. The people strangely on the site refer to him as a girl even after he introduces himself. He finds the site with the girls and the flowers strange. But stil investigates the site even further. Asking himself what the heck Joey came up with with such a wierd kind of site. Later he finds out that one of the girls is harrassed by Joey. but he only finds this out by chat. He finds the girls interesting because they have common interests like him. He presses Cntrl+alt+delete and he finds himself locked in a computer room with a dark robot and he meets Zera. Zera is the owner and the founder of the place and she's a sadistic robot keeping everything in check. Zera is confused and asks what Emily in godsforsakenwise was diong.. she says it's because of her Dyslexia. Zera cant believe this and starts using verbal voilence against Addison. She's the founder of the place. later in the story it's revealed that she was a robot created to keep her world in place. She starts asking why Allison ... the misconfused female identity she confused Addison with isn't a girl.. She refers that she doesn't even look like a girl at al. Emily says it's because of her Dyslexia. Zera finds this interesting and wil try to see if she can stop him. but she proceeds to misconfuse Addison as a girl. at first she doesn't believe that Allison his name is addison is spelled incorrectly but after that she finds it interesting and would try to stop him to be expiremtal and next time be able to stop boys from leaving the chatroom aswel. But Zera misconfuses and doesn't see it is a mistake from Addison and she thinks that she got fooled and she starts using psychical abuse against him. Because she thinks she betrayed him. and leaves with the sentence. "Don't think that you can get away!" "And otherwise I am able to find you!" Emily starts asking Addison and starts making up a lie. "Maybe Zera made a mistake... it's kinda strange that there's a guy in our chatroom!" She talks about Addison about the situation and gains his trust. Addison firmy believes what she says. and starts talking to her about the conversaiton. She tells him to go to work because otherwise Zera is able to tazer and manipulate her workers. Emily starts feeling sad and says that he's number 13 of al the people she has taken in her world. Zera comes back and Addison and Emily start going to work again. But Zera finds out that he was chatting and starts tazering him. Because she finds out they were chatting with each other. Zera absolutely wants to stop their relaitonship and bond to be torn apart because otherwise they can turn against her. She says they need to get young girls to work in their place because they are attractive to get more followers of her lead. I don't know why she only wants young girls.. Is Zera a pedophile? Honestly we wouldn't know. Zera tells them to get a young girl into the page they view the page and the name of the girl is Aukje. They lure her in by telling her lies. she's a sporty type and she's kind. She gets lured into the place. and Addison stil feels guilty for her getting locked in. She asks who Zera is and she's a robot made by the organisaiton Aura ... and she was made to make her world better. then she forces her to work. She gets mad at Addison first for lying and not bieng the sporty guy she imagined him to be. In a way such as you ruined my imaginaiton. And she calls him a stupid wimp. Aukje and Addison get called over by Emily to take a look at something. They proceed to take a look but Aukje goes to fast and wants to save everyone she sees a bench of girls who are wired she touches a wire but gets killed by Zera in the process now Addison and Emily really see how dangerous Zera really is. She's more dangerous then they expected. They are shocked in the process. Leaving them to cause a plan to quickly escape from the place. Addison attends to attack Zera but Zera gets angry and almost kills him. But Emily proceeds to jump inbetween them. Zera can't kil her best worker so she leaves them for one more time but has a plan to completely finish them of. Because she feels like they betrayed them. Aukje is dead and Emily and Zera got a more serious look on her. She's getting more dangerous by day. Emily explains that Zera is a computer without emotions. Addison has got feelings for Emily. Though she's pale and overly thin he stil thinks she's a beautiful girl. Emily tells Addison that if you die in this world you also die in the real world. They start to get help from Zara unfortanetly her memory is gone. She's also the complete opposite of Zera. Addison responds with. "Well good.. you're here.. created to help us and you don''t know anything!" he has an angry attitude while saying so. Emily gets angry at Addison for this and Addison replies. "Sorry.. I'm just hotheaded!' They proceed to hack Zera and get Zara into the system. Zara sends them to a ghosthouse that will selfdestruct in an amount of time. They find Sonic.exe who attacks Addison. but gets attacked and killed by Emily. With response to Addison. who now seems more independent. "You're a fake Sonic.. Sonic would never kill his friends!" they manage to find a maze.. and they get a message from Zara that she keeps Zera away and cant hold up for much longer they find the way out and turn down the lever and shut down the whole process the girls wake up. But for Zera she suddenly feels raged about the whole shutdown. This causes Addison to be a far more independent character. As seen in four guys one ranch.. and the newer series Four Ranches CC but this isn't a canon story. But does feature Emily. Thankyou very much for reading!